D'un bout à l'autre
by Leliel's lullabies
Summary: Quelques Drabbles KKM... de l'angst, du fluff et autres, j'espère qu'il y en aura pour tout les goûts !
1. Les contes et les coeurs

Titre : Les contes et les coeurs

Auteur : Leliël

Base :Kyou Kara Maouh

Grade : PG 13, yaoï.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages de KKM ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux, si ce n'est de pouvoir baver dessus. rapporte la bâche pour le clavier

Note: Ceci est comme son nom l'indique, n receuil de petits bouts de fics... mes drabbles KKM.

Je ne comptais pas les publier à l'origine, mais il parait qu'on doit tous se battre farouchementcontre le fandom Anglais, loool.

Voici les premiers, les autres suivront dès que je les aurai corrigé.

Et ...WSAC, parce que nous le valons bien. XD

* * *

**Les contes et les coeurs.**

****

Vous connaissez les légendes de cœurs qui circulent chez les Mazokus ?

Non ?

Pourtant à Shin Makoku, c'est bien connu que les légendes deviennent réalité.

Là-bas, on raconte que les cœurs sont les vrais bourreaux des hommes.

Ils frappent nos poitrines, et à chaque battement, nous rapprochent de la mort.

On dit que bien que les gens aient des vies plus ou moins longues, durant leur existence, chaque cœur bat le même nombre de pulsations avant de s'éteindre.

Wolfram ne croit pas aux contes de vielles femmes.

Ce sont des histoires pour enfant, et il est un homme, un soldat.

Wolfram n'a pas peur.

Parce qu'il est amoureux.

Et comme il est amoureux, son cœur bat très, très fort, à chaque fois qu'il est près de son fiancé.

Mais Wolfram s'en fiche, il n'a pas peur.

Il est un homme amoureux, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Alors, lorsque Yuuri est là, il fait tout pour rester près de lui.

Et plus Wolfram est proche de lui, plus son cœur bat, plus son cœur tape, plus son cœur meurt.

Mais tellement joliment.

Et Wolfram sait, quand il pense à Yuuri et entend son cœur tambouriner un rythme rapide, qu'il est très proche du cœur de Yuuri, quelque soit la distance qui les sépare, quelque soit les circonstances.

Wolfram souhaiterait être encore plus proche du cœur de son fiancé, dans ces moments-là.

Mais quelque part, il sait bien que c'est impossible.

Pour que deux cœurs soient si proches l'un de l'autre, il faudrait que celui de Yuuri batte aussi fort que le sien.

Or, Wolfram entend parfois battre le cœur de Yuuri, mais jamais au même rythme que le sien.

Et le cœur de Wolfram se serre, et repart sur une cadence plus forte que jamais.

Et son cœur bat, et son cœur le trahit.

Oui, c'est si joli.

Et Wolfram s'en fiche.

Parce que c'est un homme amoureux.

Il veut toujours que son cœur batte la chanson qu'il a dans la tête, quand il est près de Yuuri.

Et tant pis s'il sait que le cœur de Yuuri ne bat pas à la même cadence que le sien.

Le cœur de Yuuri est si entier, si régulier.

Les pulsations de son cœur ne changent jamais.

Mais Wolfram s'en fiche, il n'a pas mal.

Parce qu'il est un homme amoureux.

Alors si le cœur de Yuuri ne bat pas aussi fort que le sien, tant pis.

Tant mieux.

Comme ça, Wolfram sait que Yuuri vivra encore très, très longtemps, de longues années humaines... même si lui n'est plus là pour le voir.

Et cette idée lui réchauffe le cœur.

Lui fait battre plus vite.

Car c'est un homme amoureux.

Un homme qui meurt le sourire aux lèvres, le sourire au cœur

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. 


	2. Les promesses pourpres

Titre : Les promesses pourpres

Auteur : Leliël

Base :Kyou Kara Maouh

Grade : PG 13, yaoï.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages de KKM ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux, si ce n'est de pouvoir baver dessus. rapporte la bâche pour le clavier

Note: Ceci est comme son nom l'indique, n receuil de petits bouts de fics... mes drabbles KKM.

Je ne comptais pas les publier à l'origine, mais il parait qu'on doit tous se battre farouchementcontre le fandom Anglais, loool.

Voici les premiers, les autres suivront dès que je les aurai corrigé.

Et ...WSAC, parce que nous le valons bien. XD

* * *

**Les promesses pourpres**

****

****

L'herbe n'en portait plus de trace.

Elle s'étendait, uniformément verte et fraîche sous ses pieds.

Quelques brins semblaient avoir été foulés, mais rien de plus.

Pourtant… pourtant, ç'avait été réel, il le savait.

Il le voyait encore, le sentait encore, l'entendait encore.

Dans sa tête, ce n'était pas un crépuscule pourpre qui peignait le ciel, mais la couleur bleue délavée par le soleil d'un après midi d'été.

Comme dans une danse mille fois répétée, il revoyait les personnages de son non-rêve s'agiter dans le parc.

Greta riait, et son rire d'enfant était aussi vif et brillant qu'un feu de paille.

Il illuminait le jardin fleuri.

Yuuri était là, lui aussi.

Comme un gosse, il jouait avec elle sur la pelouse, faisait tour à tour le loup et le mouton pour plaire à la petite fille.

Lui aussi avait encore un rire d'enfant.

Et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, ce son résonnait encore plus fort et plus magique à ses oreilles que la voix de Shinou.

Après des chatouilles enthousiastes du cruel Maouh, la petite fille s'était échappée de l'étreinte de Yuuri pour aller se cacher derrière un bosquet.

Yuuri, à moitié épuisé, à moitié souriant, s'était alors écroulé près de lui, juste entre l'ombrageux chêne vert ou il était adossé et le mur d'enceinte en pierre brute du Château du Serment du Sang.

Les ombres des feuilles faisaient apparaître de petits dessins mouvant sur les paupières closes de son Roi.

Il se sentait bien, en famille.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Puis Greta était revenue vers eux, un timide bouquet de roses échevelées à la mains.

Des roses pourpres, dont les tiges avait été cassées par un petite main d'enfant, là, juste à l'instant.

Les mains pleines de terre, le sourire radieux, elle les avait offertes à Yuuri, tout en se serrant contre lui

« - C'est pour toi… » avait-elle dit.

« - Comme ça, la prochaine fois que tu reviendras ici, tu penseras aussi à en offrir un à Papa Wolfram. »

Et Yuuri avait rougit, puis éclaté de rire, en prenant Greta dans ses bras.

Wolfram s'était dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu de plus beau bouquet.

Seulement, en prenant le bouquet d'un geste, Yuuri avait poussé un petit cri.

Greta s'était vivement éloignée, alertée, et il avait pu voir quelques gouttes de sang tomber du pouce entaillé de Yuuri.

En mettant son doigt à ses lèvres, le Maouh avait fait une petite grimace d'excuse, et avait rapidement dit que ce n'était rien, qu'il était juste un peu mauviette des fois.

Les quelques gouttes aussi pourpres que les roses étaient tombées sur l'herbe verte, ainsi que sur les pierres grises.

Yuuri n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Mais plus tard, alors qu'Anissina était venue prendre Greta pour ses leçons, Yuuri avait soufflé quelques paroles en regardant la petite brune s'éloigner.

En souriant, il lui avait dit « Greta grandit à une vitesse folle… Je savais qu'avec quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle, elle deviendrais comme ça.

Si mignone… et de plus en plus maligne. »

Il avait gloussé en la regardant lui faire signe d'une main.

Puis, « Enfin, il faudrait quand même qu'une autre femme s'en occupe, quand je serais sur terre. Je n'aimerais pas qu'elle manque d'un présence féminine… tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit en me donnant le bouquet ?

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle te prenne pour mon épouse, la petite croirait que tu es sa mère !

Hum, sa famille doit lui manquer … »

Après ça, Wolfram ne se souvenait plus très bien.

Peut-être qu'il avait vu un petit sourire paresseux traînant sur les lèvres de Yuuri, mais il n'en était pas vraiment sûr.

Ce dont il était sûr, c'est de ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.

Calmement, Wolfram roula la manche de son costume sur son avant bras et saisit sa lame de l'autre main.

Puis il entailla superficiellement la peau de son poignet.

Pendant quelques secondes, l'estafilade pris une couleur rosée, puis il vit un peu de sang suinter de plaie.

Un mélange de blanc et de pourpre sur sa peau, encore.

Aussitôt, il appliqua fermement son poignet sur les pierres de l'enceinte du château.

Il regarda le sang dégoutter sur le mur, juste pendant quelques instants.

Ensuite il retira son poignet, et ré-enroula lentement sa chemise sur son avant-bras, en faisant attention à serrer sa manche sur la petite blessure, pour stopper l'afflux de liquide pourpre.

Wolfram s'écarta un peu des pierres grises, maintenant tachées d'un filet de sang.

Voilà, c'était fait.

Il venait de renouveler une toute autre sorte de serment du sang, une promesse qu'il s'était faite il y a deux ans maintenant.

Une promesse de promis.

Quelque part libéré, il fixa encore pendant un moment son propre sang couler doucement sur la paroi grise.

Et il espéra, espéra très fort, les yeux secs et les dents serrées.

Il espéra qu'un jour, s'il mélangeait assez de son sang à celui de Yuuri, celui-ci finirait par le considérer comme étant aussi de « sa famille ».

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. 


	3. Le temps passé

Titre:Le temps passé

Auteur: Leliel

Base:Kyou Kara Maouh

Grade: G

Disclamer :Si KKM m'appartenait, je le saurai. Et mon compte bancaire aussi.

* * *

**Le temps passé.**

Au dessus de sa tête, les nuages filaient à une allure folle, défilaient en longs rubans blancs.  
Ils semblaient être poussés par une main invisible, celle-là même qui faisaient s'envoler ses cheveux vers le ciel, et caresser les feuilles des arbres.

Yuuri aimait regarder les nuages multicolores du coucher de soleil à Shin Makoku.  
Quand son autre chez lui manquait trop, quand il soupirait de ne pas pouvoir laisser tomber un couvert sans déclencher une catastrophe, il montait sur la colline qui surplombait le château du Serment du Sang, et alors il voyait partir les nuages.

Lourds, cotonneux et pommelés, les masses roses qui s'étiraient le long de l'horizon lui rappelaient parfois les barbes à papas que son frère et lui partageaient quand ils allaient à la fête foraine.

Une fois la sucrerie dévorée, il lui en restait toujours sur le bout du nez, et Shouri se dévouait pour lui nettoyer le museau.  
Le mouchoir qu'il lui passait sur le nez et les contours des lèvres le faisait glousser, ça chatouillait et ça grattait, et Shouri lui souriait.  
La barbe à papa, en fait, c'était très tendre, et très amusant aussi.

Il se demandait si en parlant des sucreries à Anissina, ils pourraient fabriquer une machine à barbe à papa.  
Elle serait sûrement enthousiaste, et inventerait une 'machine - à – faire –le –sucre – en – nuage - kun', et puis appellerait Gwendal, et…

Oh.  
Finalement, ça n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça.

Et puis, sans quelqu'un avec qui les partager, les barbes à papas seraient certainement beaucoup moins drôles…

Mais bon, il fallait bien trouver quelque chose pour passer le temps.

Oui, le temps passait parfois très lentement à Shin Makoku, pour Yuuri.

Mais c'était normal, pensa-t-il, puisqu'en effet le temps ici était différent de celui de la terre.  
Alors, est-ce que c'était cela qui rendait le temps si long pour Yuuri, parfois ?

Pourtant, quand il était avec Greta, ou qu'il partait en voyage avec Conrad, Gunther et Gwendal, le temps semblait s'accélérer, et filer encore plus vite que les nuages dans le ciel.

Quand Wolfram était près de lui aussi, le temps passait très vite.

Est-ce que la vitesse du temps dépendait de la personne près de qui l'on était, ici ?  
Cela lui paraissait un peu bizarre, mais pas plus que les oursabeilles et les pommes violettes.

Yuuri secoua la tête, et sourit. Le ciel était très bleu ce soir, à Shin Makoku.

Finalement, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, non ?

Tant que le temps passait toujours, Yuuri pouvait profiter des moments, lents ou brefs, qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Sa famille.

Il pouvait passer du temps avec eux.  
Avec Greta. Et Wolfram.

Passer du temps.

Brusquement Yuuri se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de laisser passer le temps, finalement, quand ils étaient près de lui.

Oh non, il ne ferait pas que passer le temps, à ce moment-là.

En se souvenant de tout ces instants avec eux, Yuuri se dit que le temps, avec eux, ne devait pas être passé, mais savouré, retenu, embrassé.

Il ne le laisserait pas passer.

Oui, c'était ça.  
A Shin Makoku, Yuuri voulait passer du temps mais très, très lentement, avec Greta et Wolfram…

Et Conrad, et Gwendal, et Nicole, et Cecilie, et Murata, et tous les autres aussi.

Puis qui sait…

S'il laissait passer assez de temps, mais toujours aussi doucement, peut-être …

Peut-être que Wolfram lui aussi, voudrait partager de la barbe à papa avec lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


	4. L'irrévérancieux

Titre : L'irrévérencieux.

Auteur : Leliël

Base :Kyou Kara Maouh

Grade : PG, yaoï.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages de KKM ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux, si ce n'est de pouvoir baver dessus.

Note: Ceci est comme son nom l'indique, n receuil de petits bouts de fics... mes drabbles KKM.

Enfin, faut quand même dire que la plupart de ces ficlets sont les réponses aux défis de Meanne, Shakes et Mithy, XD.

* * *

¤0O0¤

Wolfram était, depuis tout petit, devenu expert dans l'art du décorum.  
Sa mère, ses instructeurs et ses frères lui avaient tous appris comment se tenir en société, les règles du savoir-vivre, et de la politesse.

Il se rappelait Gunther lui enseignant la bonne manière de disposer des plats et des couvert de telle façon que les invités ne soient jamais embarrassés.

Il se souvenait aussi des cours de Cécilie, ou sa mère l'habillait, le coiffait, et lui indiquait comment saluer un adulte, comment se comporter dans une réception, comment faire la révérence et comment répondre poliment avec un simple sourire.

Ses instants semblaient emplir sa mémoire de petit garçon, et les valses et les révérences formaient une ronde ininterompue dans son esprit quand il pensait à son enfance.

Il était un jeune homme bien élevé.

D'ailleurs, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était trouvé forcé d'accepter les fiançailles avec le nouveau Maouh.

Une femmelette, un parvenu, il avait pensé en le voyant la première fois.  
Un espèce… d'humain sans aucune notion de la tradition Mazoku.  
Mais lui, Wolfram, avait été obligé de suivre le protocole, et après ce simulacre de combat qu'il avait du endurer, il était officiellement fiancé à Yuuri.

Son fiancé. Yuuri.  
Il y avait été obligé.  
Pour suivre la tradition, le protocole.

Cela faisait quelques années déjà que tout ceci était arrivé.  
Et depuis, Wolfram suivait toujours rigoureusement l'étiquette.

Avec seulement un peu moins de réluctance, peut-être.  
Pas que Yuuri était maintenant un meilleur fiancé, mais…  
Wolfram était sans doute un meilleur amoureux.

Mais Yuuri, lui, n'avait pas encore intégré toute les nuances du protocole, malgré les années.  
En effet il semblait toujours aussi exaspéré et ennuyé, à chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait les fiançailles.

Wolfram se disait qu'avec le temps, Yuuri se ferait sûrement à cette coutume.  
Sûrement.

Oui, il en était sûr.

Mais… le temps passait aussi, à Shin Makoku.  
Et même si le temps passait, la mauvaise volonté de Yuuri à appliquer cet us-là ne changeait pas.  
Bien, sur, il ne n'avait plus l'air désespéré à chaque fois qu'on en parlait, maintenant…  
Non.  
Mais il l'ignorait. Depuis peu, il semblait faire la sourde oreille quand Wolfram le rappelait à l'ordre. Comme s'il entendait une mauvaise farce, devenue lassante à force.  
Même plus digne d'attention.

Mais bientôt, cela allait changer.  
Bientôt, Yuuri et Wolfram allaient atteindre le moment que l'on jugeait « convenable » pour envisager un mariage à Shin Makoku.

Wolfram tenait bien évidemment à suivre le protocole.  
Bientôt, il fallait qu'il se marie avec Yuuri.

Etrangement, cette pensée lui faisait à chaque fois un pincement, là, à l'intérieur.  
Parce qu'il voyait bien que Yuuri ne semblait toujours pas accoutumé au protocole.  
Mais il fallait bien qu'il finisse par s'y faire, pas vrai ?

Wolfram lui avait toujours respecté l'étiquette. Il était un jeune homme bien élevé.  
Et Yuuri, en tant que roi, se devait d'en faire autant.  
Oui, il le devait, se disait wolfram.  
Se rassurait Wolfram.

Lui… lui avait toujours fait comme il fallait, alors pourquoi Yuuri ne le pourrait pas ?  
Ce ne devait pas être si dur.  
Non ?

Parfois, Wolfram pensait aussi à la cérémonie de mariage, et à la lune de miel qui s'ensuivait.  
La coutume voulait que les époux consomment leur mariage le soir même de l'union.

Wolfram pensait au protocole qui allait avec cet évènement particulier.

Il se demandait s'il existait aussi un protocole pour dicter à Yuuri des caresses, des baisers.  
S'il existait une coutume qui obligerait Yuuri à le serrer dans ses bras, à respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, à le regarder tendrement.

S'il existait un protocole disant à Yuuri de l'aimer, s'il te plait.

S'il te plait.

Wolfram se le demanda, de tout son être.

¤0O0¤

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. 


	5. Eclipse

Titre : Eclipse

Auteur : Leliël

Base : Kyou Kara Maoh

Grade : PG 13, yaoï, lime.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages de KKM ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux, si ce n'est de pouvoir baver dessus.

Note: Ceci est une ficlet. C'est volontairement très court, donc ;)

Par contre un grand, grand merci à M&M pour leur aide et commentaires…

Et ...WSAC, parce que nous le valons bien. XD

* * *

¤0O0¤

A Shin Makoku, tout le monde sait que le noir est la couleur du Maoh.

Seul lui et ses proches ont le droit de porter du noir.

Mais, Wolfram connaît un secret sur le noir.

Oui, un noir secret.

Le noir, c'est la couleur des yeux de Yuuri.

Attention, il ne parle pas là du pauvre noir mêlé de brun et de gris qui entoure la pupille du Maoh durant la journée, bien sûr.

Il parle du noir le plus intense, le plus profond.

Celui qui n'apparaît que lorsque le soleil est caché, et les lumières éteintes.

En effet, les yeux de Yuuri ne sont pas noirs n'importe quand.

Ses yeux ne sont du noir le plus pur que lorsque Wolfram le regarde.

A ces moments seulement les yeux de Yuuri semblent aspirer toute vie et toute lumière.

Ils deviennent noirs, vraiment noirs, et absorbent tout ce qu'ils peuvent de Wolfram.

Sa respiration, sa raison. Ses sens, la chaleur de son corps et les pulsations de son cœur.

Quand les yeux du Maoh deviennent noirs, alors Wolfram ne peut que se laisser emporter par eux. Ils entourent le jeune homme mieux que la nuit même, et lui font penser les plus noirs désirs qu'il a jamais eu.

Alors, Wolfram se laisse guider par l'ombre des mouvements de Yuuri, et se rapproche tout près de son fiancé. Et il l'embrasse, et le serre contre lui.

Il fixe ces yeux si noirs, et laisse ses mains courir sur le dos, les épaules de Yuuri.

Puis il retrace avec ses mains tremblantes les courbes de son torse. Sur le chemin, il déboutonne la tunique noire que porte le roi.

Ensuite il lèche et pose des baisers et des morsures sur toute les ombre de la poitrine de son souverain. Avec ferveur, il les savoure, et n'en n'oublie aucune.

Il apporte même une attention toute particulière aux petits bouts de chair brune qui, quand il les mordille et les torture, de ses mains comme de ses dents, font gémir et haleter Yuuri.

Et quand le roi n'a plus de souffle, qu'il tremble sous ses doigts, alors Wofram remonte jusqu'à son visage et embrasse, harcèle les lèvres de son promis. En même temps, ses mains se faufilent dans le pantalon noir de Yuuri, et le font hoqueter, se presser se frotter contre le blond.

Entre les cuisses de Yuuri, les mains de Wolfram caressent, pressent et se meuvent.

Et dans la plus profonde obscurité, Yuuri et Wolfram cherchent l'air qui leur fait tant défaut.

Puis tout s'accélère. Le battement de leurs cœurs, leurs respirations difficiles. Les mouvement effrénés des hanches de Yuuri et des mains de Wolfram.

Et Yuuri crie.

Et Wolfram tremble, et se tend.

Alors il voit jusqu'au fond de la gorge du roi, noir comme un puit, et il ouvre ses yeux verts pour regarder les yeux de son fiancés.

Ses yeux noirs, si noir de désir et de bonheur.

Ses yeux d'un noir incomparable, parce que c'est la couleur du plaisir qu'ils découvrent ensemble, et de ces moments volés aux yeux des autres.

Absorbé par cette couleur si intense, Wolfram en oublie de fermer les yeux.

Et le noir envahit sa vision, voile ses yeux à son tour, comme s'il était aspiré tout entier par le regard de Yuuri. Ce n'est pas un univers de blancheur aveuglante qui fait surface, comme lorsqu'il est seul avec sa jouissance, mais un monde de la couleur des yeux de Yuuri qui l'emporte.

Et ils restent, ensembles dans la chaleur de cette obscurité qui les cache aux yeux du monde.

C'est pou ça que pour wolfram, le noir n'est pas la couleur de la royauté, ni même l'emblème des maoh.

Le noir, c'est son secret.

C'est la couleur des yeux de Yuuri.

Ainsi, aussi vrai que le noir attire la lumière, les yeux noirs de Yuuri attire Wolfram à lui.

¤0O0¤

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
